


Awakenings VII (in which Greg Lestrade explores Daddydom and finds that he likes it...)

by sanguisuga



Series: Awakenings [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Chastity Device, Daddy Kink, Felching, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Incest, Johnstrade, Light BDSM, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Sherstrade, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, holmescest, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguisuga/pseuds/sanguisuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in 221B after the Holmes brothers finally get it on.</p><p>(This may include the odd one-off or outtake as well, and I will be sure to identify those as such.)</p><p>(I would like to emphasise here that although Mycroft and Sherlock will be referred to as 'boys', they are indeed grown men, and are simply play-acting as little boys. The way I see it, when they are together at Baker Street and with either Greg or John or both, they feel free enough to just let go, and tend to revert to their younger personas. They will mess about with each other in every conceivable way, and with Daddy and Papa, so if you are squicked out by the idea of incest, either sibling or fatherly, then this is not the story for you.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Sherlock's first full encounter, with Daddy supervising...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Holmes brothers first real scene, with Daddy as guide. Hopefully this won't be too confusing, as this is how this particular part of my saga should have started. I just got impatient and posted future scenes beforehand. I have no self-control, apparently... Heh.
> 
> Anyhow! I'm not sure how many chapters are going to follow, and I realise that the bit with Greg and all the boys isn't yet complete. It will all come together at some point, I promise! :)
> 
> Please do comment, let me know how I'm doing. The muse requires feedback to survive! 
> 
> Kisses, my lovelies...

"Mycroft Holmes!"

Greg stood back and viewed the siblings that had been squabbling on the sofa, finding himself a little startled by his own tone. He hadn't intended for it to come out at either that volume, or with that particular patriarchal flavour. For their part, the Holmes brothers were just staring up at him silently, wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

Greg wasn't even sure what it was that Mycroft had said that had set him off. The boys had been fighting off and on most of the afternoon, and he had been pleasantly surprised to find that he apparently had the ability to just tune it all out for the most part. But then there had been a viciously scathing tone from Mycroft, quickly followed by a little gasp of shock and hurt from Sherlock, and Greg had decided that he'd had quite enough.

"What was that?" Mycroft stared up at him from his seat on the sofa next to his brother and was utterly still and silent. With the way his mouth was flopping about, it was uncertain as to whether or not he actually _could_ speak. "Mycroft. What did you say?"

"He didn't mean it." Greg turned his steely gaze on Sherlock and raised an eyebrow. "Really, Da - ahem - _Greg_ , he didn't. We say horrible things to each other all the time. It was nothing."

Greg surveyed Sherlock carefully as he debated internally. He was all too aware of that slight slip of the tongue, in fact it had made a swift tremor run through his belly, but he wasn't entirely sure what to do with it. Whenever that particular aspect of Sherlock had come out to play, John had always been there to encourage and support Greg through his uncertainty at playing 'Daddy'. But his support system was out today, pulling an emergency shift at the clinic. Greg hadn't really counted on getting any action today anyway, since they hadn't yet entirely worked out how to arrange playtime with both brothers present. Although... John had said that if a certain opportunity became available...

Sherlock reached out and took Mycroft's hand as the elder Holmes mumbled his apologies. "I am sorry, Sherlock. You are quite correct. I didn't mean it."

Greg sighed heavily. All right, then. Divide and conquer - that was usually a fairly sound strategy. "Doesn't matter whether you meant it or not, Mycroft. You said it, whatever it was, and therefore you believe it. Not only that, you said it specifically to hurt your brother. Go upstairs and wait for me. You know what to do."

Mycroft stood slowly, eyeing him uncertainly. "Gregory, I - "

"Mycie! Upstairs. Now. Do _not_ make me say it again." Greg glared as Mycroft blanched and then scuttled out of the room without another word, not even looking back at the brother that he was leaving behind.

Sherlock quickly broke, his posture shifting subtly and his eyes going wide and frightened as he slipped into his much-younger persona. "Daddy, don't. Please."

Greg stepped closer to run his fingers through Sherlock's curls. The younger man leant his face into his belly and fisted his hands into the back of Greg's jeans, as if to hold him in place. "Saying mean things just to hurt you is unacceptable, baby. Now, you know I don't like it, but this is the only way he's going to learn."

"Daddy..."

Greg ruffled his hair and reached out to grab the book closest to hand, something about female poisoners in the nineteenth century. He glanced at it and huffed out a quiet laugh before passing it to Sherlock. "C'mon, honey. Let Daddy go. You stay here and read your nice book and I'll be back before you know it. Maybe we'll all have ice cream later, yeah? You and me _and_ Mycie."

Sherlock frowned impressively as he took the book, refusing to look up at Greg as he bent down to press a swift kiss to the top of his curly head. Greg turned towards the attic stairs, heading up at a slow, deliberate pace, debating in his head how best to handle the situation. After all, he still didn't even know exactly what it was that Mycroft had even said, and it wasn't like Sherlock had been moved to tears. He'd been shocked, yes, and there had been definite hurt in his eyes, but that had been the extent of it.

He opened the door to find quite a miserable little boy waiting for his Daddy to arrive. Mycroft had stripped himself bare, as he knew was expected of him, and was hunched in a small bundle in the middle of the bed. He raised his head slightly and looked at Greg from underneath his lashes.

"I _am_ sorry, Daddy."

"I know you are, sweetheart, but that's not good enough. You need to learn that saying terrible things just to hurt someone isn't acceptable. Especially when that someone is your baby brother."

"I didn't mean to hurt Lockie, not really. It's just - " Mycroft sat up a little straighter, closing his mouth in a thin line.

"Just what, Mycie?"

The man/boy on the bed just shook his head slightly and mumbled quietly. "Nothing."

"Hm." Greg eyed him as he started to work his belt loose. "Are you going to take your punishment like a good boy?"

Mycroft nodded, even as his eyes grew wider at Greg's motions, something very like genuine fear crossing his face. "Yes, Daddy." His voice was a mere whisper as he stretched his body out on the mattress, burying his face in a pillow.

Greg stepped back and marvelled for a moment, truly touched at the level of trust that this man had placed in him. Whether as Gregory and Mycroft, or Daddy and Mycie, this beautiful, imperfect creature, who had been used and abused, happily gave over control of his body to him without any hesitation.

His belt had just slipped out of the last loop on his jeans when the attic door opened cautiously. Sherlock peeked around the edge and his already wide eyes grew even larger as he took note of the belt in Greg's hand. Without a second thought, he flung himself onto the bed, draping himself over his brother's prone form, acting as a human shield.

"Nonono, Daddy, no! Don't hurt him!"

Greg sighed and reached out a hand, grasping Sherlock's arm and tugging gently. "Get off him, baby. I believe I told you to wait downstairs."

Sherlock slid off his brother's body and sat up, keeping himself firmly in place between Mycroft and Greg. His plush bottom lip trembled slightly and his eyes were wet. "It's my fault, Daddy."

Mycroft shifted so he could look at his brother. "It's okay, Lockie. I said something mean, I deserve to be punished." Sherlock leant into him as he ran his hand down his back soothingly. "It's okay, I'm okay. You don't have to. Really."

Greg set his belt down on the desk and crossed his arms over his chest, looking between the two boys suspiciously. "What do you mean it's your fault, baby? Explain."

Sherlock sniffled and ran the back of his hand under his nose. Greg almost smiled at the childish gesture, but steeled himself against the adorableness. "He only said - that - because I said - something - worse and it surprised me when he said it, but really, I started it and it isn't his fault and if anyone deserves to be punished it's me, Daddy."

Greg tilted his head with a little _“Ah.”_ So that was the source of Mycroft's hesitation earlier - the classic 'he started it' defence. But he had stopped himself from employing it, no doubt because he didn't want to get his little brother in trouble too. And now Sherlock was essentially throwing his body on the line to protect his big brother. Greg sighed, nodding slowly.

"I see. It's very sweet that you two want to protect each other. But you both said horrible things, correct? It doesn't matter who started it or who finished it. So now you're both going to be punished." Sherlock and Mycroft looked at each other apprehensively and then both of their heads swivelled to look at the belt lying innocuously on the desktop. Greg shook his head. "No, not with the belt. But still..."

Greg scratched his chin thoughtfully before sitting on the edge of the mattress and turning to face both boys. Tentatively, he reached out to start unbuttoning Sherlock's shirt. He wasn't altogether certain of his actions, but something like this scene had been simmering for quite a long time, and he felt that if he did not set anything in motion, the tension would simply continue to build until someone snapped. He would make sure, of course, would need to know that everyone involved was completely into it before moving forward. But right now, Greg understood that he had to be the one to initiate the brothers' homecoming. Daddy had to show them the path that would lead to them finally completing one another. It would never happen otherwise, and something truly wondrous would be lost forever. He couldn't allow that to happen.

Mycroft cleared his throat quietly as Sherlock gasped with delight, his body unconsciously swaying toward his Daddy. Oh, yes - yes, it was finally happening... Long years of pent-up (if unrecognised at the time) desire was finally coming to fruition. At long last, he and his brother would join together, as they should have years ago. Oh, it was perfect - absolutely perfect! Just as Mycroft had wanted it, the two of them, and Greg - Daddy - looking after the both of them. And with them playing as children, their first time together, really together, oh - things would be so wonderful, so open and carefree... Lockie wriggled in anticipation, his entire body vibrating with barely suppressed ecstasy.

Greg stopped and tilted his face to his, leaning in for a gentle kiss. "Sherlock, my love. Patience." Mycroft pushed himself into a sitting position and faced away from the two men, his legs dangling off the mattress. Greg immediately crossed to his side of the bed and crouched, his hands on Mycroft's knees. He caressed him gently, looking up into his face. His expression was somewhat apprehensive, but not troubled, not conflicted. Not really - he was just nervous, of course. Who wouldn't be? Greg took in a deep breath. "Mycroft. This stops now if you need it to. I promised you that you were free to make your own decisions, and that you could speak up if you felt it necessary. I intend to keep that promise - I need your consent. I need to hear it - from both of you. But I only want to hear it if you mean it, Mycroft. You have to truly want this for it to work. If you're only going to do it because it's something that I want, that Sherlock wants, then this will break us. You will resent me for forcing you into it, I will know and this odd, wonderful love that we share will wither and die. So you have to be sure, my love. Absolutely sure."

Sherlock dropped his little boy persona as he swiftly crawled across the bed to his brother's side, looking down at Greg's face in horror. He could feel the blood draining from his face and he suddenly felt ill; the burning desire in the pit of his stomach slowly turning to ash. "Greg - I - no. No. If this has the potential to destroy what you've built with Mycroft, then it should stop now. I am more than aware that my behaviour is often abominable, that I can be quite a spoiled brat. I have obviously been indulged far too often in my life, and perhaps there are some things that I shouldn't have. If you think that I could come in between you two in any manner, then the answer should have been an unequivocal 'no' from the very beginning. I - I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I thought that I came between you in any way. I-if Mycroft does not want me, I will not force myself on him."

Greg took in another breath, but Mycroft forestalled him with a firm grip on his forearm and a wry twist to his lips. "Sherlock." He turned his body to face his younger brother. "Don't be absurd. I do want you. You know that I have always wanted you. You were and are so beautiful, always. Such a beautiful boy, with such a beautiful mind, grown into such a frustratingly gorgeous man." He reached out with a trembling hand to caress his curls. "Like a dark angel, sent down to earth just to tempt me into utter wickedness. I've been too afraid to touch you, so worried that my foul hand would corrupt your light, worried to what depths I might stoop to have you and keep you forever. I've been so afraid, brother dear. Afraid and undeserving of your love. Don't you see... Sherlock, I've never been worthy of having you. Never."

Sherlock growled in pure frustration, a single tear slipping from one brilliant quicksilver eye. "No, I do _not_ see. I know that you've always felt this way about yourself, and I have never understood why. You're the angel, Mycroft. You're the one who lifted me up every time I fell. The one who has always looked out for me, even when I tried to push you away. Compared to me, you're a fucking _saint_. It frustrated me beyond belief that you couldn't see it. If anyone has ever been worthy in my life, it was you. Always you, brother mine." Sherlock looked at Greg, whose eyes were shining with unshed tears. "I just never knew what it meant, why I felt that impossible and maddening yearning when you were near. It made me angry at you, the not knowing. But then - "

Mycroft smiled gently, turning his own attention back to Gregory, cupping his face and drawing him up for a soft kiss. "Yes, brother, I know. But then..." He sighed quietly before turning back, straightening his shoulders as he lifted his head. Cool grey eyes suddenly snapped to lock onto vibrant blue-green, and there seemed to be some sort of telepathic agreement, as the brothers reached out to touch each other at the same moment.

Sherlock ran his fingers through Mycroft's hair, trailing lightly across his jawline and then down to rest his hand over his heart. Mycroft echoed the touch, choosing to cup the back of Sherlock's neck at the end of his brief exploratory journey. They moved closer, resting their foreheads together for a moment before hesitantly touching lips. The kiss deepened slowly but surely, both men seeming to release decades of doubt and uncertainty into each other, forging their tumultuous relationship into something far deeper than either of them could ever have hoped for.

Greg found himself quite breathless as the Holmes brothers turned their sharp gazes on him and said, "Green," in exactly the same lust-deepened voice.

Greg shuddered and reached out to steady himself on their shoulders. "Motherfucking Christ." They watched with the same small smirk on their faces as Greg attempted to pull himself back together. "Right." He blew out a sharp breath. "Sweet baby Jesus, I am _so_ going to hell." He watched with mixed apprehension and delight as both men's faces morphed back into wide-eyed innocence. "But at least I'll have good company on my journey, eh, lads?" He pulled the chain that held Mycroft's key out from under his shirt. "C'mere, Mycie. Daddy wants to let you loose."

Mycroft bit his lip and scooted closer to the edge of the bed, spreading his legs wide so Greg could unlock the cock-cage. He moaned low as his prick slipped free, immediately going stiff. "Oh, thank you, Daddy."

Greg nodded back toward the the mattress. "Back on your belly now, and make sure you leave us some room." Mycroft nodded and resumed his previous position, propping himself up on his elbows to watch as Greg stripped Sherlock down efficiently.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, baby?"

Sherlock reached out to fiddle with the buttons on Greg's shirt. "When you're done punishing us, are we going to play?"

Greg's body jolted at Sherlock's coy tone. "Well, baby, I guess that depends. You may not want to play by the time I'm done with you. You might just want a good cry and a nap instead. It all depends on how good you are for me, doesn't it?" Greg winked at Mycroft as he guided Sherlock to lie down on his belly next to him. "Look to Mycie, baby. He's always very good for Daddy, and he always gets a reward for it. In't that right, sweetheart?"

Mycroft smiled smugly. "Oh yes, Daddy. I have so much fun when we play together, so I always try to be extra good for you."

Greg chuckled as Sherlock pulled a face at his older brother, trying to conceal it with his hand. Mycroft crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue before burying his face in a pillow, doing his best to ignore his pest of a little brother. Greg swiftly stripped down to nothing but skin and then stepped back to look over the bounty that was laid out before him.

"Oh my. Papa is going to be so very upset that he missed this. What do you think, boys? Should we make sure that the camera is going so Papa can watch later?" Both long bodies writhed gently as they nodded in unison. "Oh, yes. And maybe when he comes home, we can all watch it together, what do you think about that? Papa will get so excited that maybe we'll have to make another video of us _all_ playing together..." Quiet moans drifted up from the bed, washing over his body and making him shiver.

"Daddy... I want to play. Please..."

"Hush, baby." Greg went to check the status of the camera, making sure that it was recording everything.

"Oh, but..."

"Lockie. Daddy said to be quiet," Mycroft hissed almost silently.

Sherlock stuck out his tongue. "Suck-up."

Greg's hand suddenly landed on Sherlock's upturned arse with considerable force, earning a loud whimper. Mycroft squirmed against the mattress. "Good boys get rewarded, baby. Follow your brother's example."

Sherlock gasped as Greg delivered another blow. "But it's no fair. Mycie gets everything he wants just for being the oldest. Just cause he's first."

There was another hard smack as Sherlock's grasping hand found Mycroft's, and the two clung to each other. "That means he gets all the responsibility too, doesn't it, baby? Mycie has to be a good boy, so he can teach you."

Greg crossed to the other side of the bed and laid a hard blow over Mycroft's creamy cheeks. "Which is why he has to be punished when he hurts you. Because he should know better, right, Mycie?" Another solid smack, and Mycroft wriggled as he moaned.

"Yes, Daddy. Sorry, Daddy."

Greg let an exasperated sigh slip from his lips. "Am I the one you should be apologising to?" He climbed into the bed, settling down on his knees between them. He began alternating hard smacks with gentle tickles, and a pinch here and there just for the hell of it.

"Apologise to your brother for saying nasty things. Both of you. I want to know that you mean it."

Mycroft took in a hitching breath and turned his face toward Sherlock. "Lockie, I'm really very sorry for what I said and I don't want to hurt you, not ever, and I'm very very sorry." Greg hummed in approval and started running his fingers over and along and down in between Mycroft's arse-cheeks, resulting in a long but quiet moan.

Sherlock licked his lips and leant in closer to Mycroft to deliver his apology. "I'm sorry too, Mycie. I know it was just a game like we've played before, but I was mean to you and I shouldn't have been. Sorry sorry sorry."

Greg kept his hands running over both of them, soothing over the bright red marks he had left behind. He blew out a quick breath as he looked them both over, their fingers intertwined as they writhed against the mattress in unison. He leant in closer. "So are you two going to kiss and make up?"

He shivered in heady anticipation as the brothers moved closer together, trading soft kisses that quickly became heated as they turned their bodies toward one another. Greg quickly retrieved a bottle of lube and slicked up the fingers of both hands, running them down the cleft of both arses, his body shivering with pleasure as they eagerly spread their legs for him. He simply ran his fingers up and down a few times, his brain nearly spinning out of control with the possibilities, the new delights that this was opening up for them and for him. But what to do? How far would they want to take it? Greg knew that Sherlock was up for absolutely anything, had been for a very long time. Mycroft, however...

Although... It hadn't been that long since he had held his little brother down and essentially rubbed himself off between his cheeks, so maybe he was ready for more than even he realised. Once again, Greg knew that it would be up to him to prod them down a certain path. He idly circled two pink puckers with the middle fingers of either hand, sliding them in nice and easy as long legs were pulled up to give him access. His boys both whimpered quietly into each other's mouths as they rocked their hips against his hands, their stiff pricks glancing off of one another as they moved. He grinned down at them as they pressed even closer together, obviously seeking a more consistent source of pressure and friction.

Greg withdrew slightly before adding another finger to both arses, leaning down over them to press soft kisses to arms and cheeks. "It's okay to touch, my sweet lads. Go on, then..." He grinned as Mycroft’s hand instantly came down to grasp at one of Sherlock’s plush arse-cheeks, squeezing it firmly.

The younger Holmes let out a blissful moan, deliberately clenching his muscles to give his brother something more substantial to grasp, clamping down on Greg’s fingers. “Mycie… Mycie, Mycie _please_ …” Long fingers tangled in ginger chest hair and roamed downwards, dabbling lightly at the head of his big brother’s cock. “I want to feel you, to taste you.” He let out another deep groan. “Oh, please.”

Mycroft gasped and sighed as Sherlock’s hand stroked him gently. “Yes, little one.” He ground down onto Greg’s hand briefly and turned an apologetic look on him. “Daddy, I…”

Greg smiled and ducked down for a quick kiss before withdrawing his hand. “That’s all right, my love. Whatever you need, whatever either of you needs. That’s what Daddy is here for, yeah?” He backed away slightly as the brothers rearranged themselves, Mycroft lying down on his back and Sherlock hovering over him on hands and knees. Greg sat down next to them with his legs crossed, settling in to take in the show quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playtime at 221B Baker Street...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I just can't hold back anymore. 
> 
> Unfortunately, I'm not ready to post the actual first full encounter between the brothers, but this idea popped into my head over the weekend, and just like when I originally introduced the Daddy thing, I feel it's just too good to hold back on. So just like when I started on part 5 way back when, I'm counting this as a one-off until I am able to incorporate it into my fic as a whole. It will bloom into additional chapters, and I will make sure to rearrange things as needed along the way. 
> 
> As ever, I am so grateful that all of you have stuck by me. Now to give you a taste of what you've been waiting for...
> 
> (Please do let me know what you think!)

As soon as Greg entered the flat, he heard a thump and a squeal from somewhere up above. He frowned as he peeked into the sitting room, but aside from the normal clutter, it was completely empty. There was another thump, a high-pitched giggle, and then the sound of thundering feet coming down the hall from the direction of the bedroom.

Greg turned around and barely had enough time to duck out of the way, avoiding a potential collision with Sherlock as he whipped around the corner and threw himself up the attic stairs. He was grinning maniacally, obviously pleased with himself at having drawn his brother into a game of chase. Scant moments later, Mycroft came stomping down the hallway, clad in a similar manner as his brother - that being pants and nothing else. His face was set in an expression of high dudgeon, but his eyes betrayed his true feelings, as they were twinkling merrily even as he scowled up at the attic room door.

He allowed himself to smile when he took note of Greg standing there, and leant in to kiss him shyly on the cheek. "Hi, Daddy."

Greg chuckled and brought him in for a proper kiss. "Hey, Mycie. Having fun with your baby brother?"

Mycroft 'tsk'ed and pouted. "He is such a little brat."

"Yes. Yes, he is. One might even say that he's a very _big_ brat." Greg laughed again as he bodily turned Mycroft toward the stairs and smacked him solidly on the behind. "Go teach him a lesson, sweetheart."

Mycroft threw an amused yet smouldering look over his shoulder as he ascended, and Greg waited until he heard another sharp giggle that was cut off abruptly by the solid sound of two bodies hitting the mattress. He grinned up at the scuffling noises that followed. John and he, well, Papa and Daddy, had decreed that of course the boys could play together anytime they liked, as long as it was not behind closed doors. They had both had to intervene at one point or another when harsh words had been spoken in the heat of the moment, and ruffled feelings had to be soothed, or apologies demanded.

Much progress had been made in healing the rift between the Holmes brothers, but there was obviously much more work required in making them whole once again. Work that wasn't really work, as Greg listened to the faint giggles drifting down the stairs. He shook his head with a wide smile as he shed his mack and suit jacket, tossing them down on the floor at random as he toed off his shoes.

Greg popped his head round the kitchen door, nodding with satisfaction as he saw John leaning up against the worktop, his hands wrapped around a reviving cup of tea, his eyes closed as he breathed in the soothing steam. He flinched slightly as there was another thump from upstairs, and his eyes flashed open at Greg's low chuckle.

"There you are, love." He held his arms open as John swiftly divested himself of his mug and went to him, burying his face in his chest. Greg squeezed him tight. "Long day, then?" He laughed again at John's muffled response and carefully manoeuvred their bodies back into the sitting room, where he collapsed backwards onto the sofa and pulled John onto his lap.

"You're never allowed to take a call-out on a Sunday _ever_ again."

Greg ran his fingers through his lover's tawny hair and down his back before slipping his hand under his jumper. John sighed and wriggled against the warmth of his broad palm. "That's the job, love. At least it was a quick one. A married woman and her lover end up dead, you don't have to look much further than the husband, yeah? It it weren't for tracking the slippery fucker down, I would've been home much earlier."

John grumbled and put his head on his shoulder. "I know, love. I know. I just - I am not equipped to handle two rambunctious boys on my own!"

Greg eyed him sceptically. "John, my dearest love, you were a Captain in the RAMC. You can handle anything on your own, especially two silly little boys."

John pulled back and fixed him with a steely glare. "Two _Holmes_ boys, thank you very much."

Greg opened his mouth to retort, but closed it with a snap seconds later. "I take your point." He drew John close to his chest again. "All right, Papa, tell Daddy all about it."

John huffed. "After you left, I thought it might be nice to go out for a bit of breakfast. Tried to make it casual, but of course Mycroft refused to step out of the flat in anything less than the full three-piecer, and Sherlock went in completely the opposite direction - didn't even want to bother with trousers! He actually thought that I'd let him pull that blasted sheet trick again - in my favourite café... Prat." He hid his own smile in Greg's chest as the older man shook with silent laughter. "I admit that while out in the public eye, they did at least behave for the most part, although there was some rather inappropriate bum-pinching on both of their parts near the end of our adventure. Then when we got back, both of the little tarts stripped right down to their pants - slithered right out of their clothes like bloody eels and left them scattered all over the stairs!"

Greg blinked. "Mycroft too?"

"Yes, Mycroft too." John shook his head and glowered at the pile of clothing that Greg had discarded earlier. He turned the glower on Greg. "Wonder where he may have picked up that oh-so-attractive habit?" Greg batted his lashes at his lover innocently, looking just the tiniest bit ashamed. John snorted, not amused in the least. "So I'm left to pick up after them, and while I'm hanging up their clothes like I'm some kind of bloody maid, I hear this ungodly screeching. I come out here to find that in the midst of a tickle war, Sherlock had somehow bumped his head on the coffee table, and Mycroft was nearly stone-white with panic because he had hurt his little brother. Once I got them both calmed down with some tea, the poor lad needed far more coddling than the actual injured party!"

"Myc does take his duty toward his brother very seriously."

"No kidding. So by the end of _that_ little episode, here we have Sherlock with a nice goose-egg coming up on his forehead, and he's the one cradling his brother's head in his lap, petting him and reassuring him that he was okay." John tilted his head with a soft smile. "All right, so that bit wasn't so bad. I was actually pretty proud of him. Of course, the peace didn't last too long, so then I had the brilliant idea to set them up with a game of Monopoly."

"Oh dear."

"Yeah. So I'm a dolt. You don't have to say it."

"I wasn't going to say any such thing. Except, well, Myc would have a bit of an advantage, don't you think?"

"Unfortunately, my love, Mycroft always has the advantage. I believe that's the main issue at the crux of their problems. But the problem in this particular case was that Myc was trying to give that advantage to Sherlock instead, and of course he noticed. Hurt feelings ensued, because Heaven forfend his brother should either beat him rather soundly at whatever game they attempt, or try to spare his feelings by letting him win. There's no bloody middle ground for those two."

Greg hummed as he rubbed John's lower back. "It was sweet of Mycroft to try."

"Oh, I quite agree. However, I sincerely doubt he will try that specific tactic again. The fuss that ensued may well have begun World War III had Mrs. Hudson not interrupted with a well-placed bang or two on her ceiling with a broom handle. I wouldn't be surprised if she still had plaster stuck in her hair after the racket she made..." Greg snorted. "After her timely interruption, I turned my best 'I am so disappointed in you' look on them."

John demonstrated said look and Greg squirmed uncomfortably as something tightened in his chest. " _Ergh_. Goddamn." He breathed out a little sigh of relief as John smiled brightly up at him. "Thank Christ. Thought I might be sick for a minute there. _Please_ don't ever do that again."

John laughed quietly as he snuggled into his lover a little deeper. "Didn't seem to affect the boys the same way. I actually had to pull out the 'wait until Daddy gets home' card. Sorry to say, my love, but you're the disciplinarian round these parts. I scowl and lecture, I get a _'But, Papa...'_. You lift a disapproving eyebrow, and they're both, _'Yes, Daddy... Sorry, Daddy...'_. Wanker."

Greg chuckled and pulled him in tighter, pressing a kiss to the top of John's head. "So, is a spanking required, then?"

"Nah. They've been playing chase for about an hour or so, I think they've just about exhausted themselves. And there haven't been any more answering thumps from downstairs, so I think Viv may have gone visiting with Mrs. Turner. Let them play."

"Mm. Now how about you? Want me to take over child-minding for a bit so you can relax in the tub and read? Maybe take a nap? I can be the responsible one for a while..."

Greg quirked an eyebrow as he watched John's fingers twist and twine together uncertainly. "Umm... Actually - I kinda want to - _um_."

John grinned shakily as Greg lifted his chin and pressed a warm kiss to his lips. "Anything, love. You know you can ask me anything."

"I want to _play_." John's voice was a bare whisper, and Greg cocked his head inquisitively as he looked him over. John nodded decisively as Greg's eyes widened in understanding. "Yeah."

"Wow. So you really, really want me to be the responsible one for tonight." He grinned disarmingly before clasping John's face in both hands and snogging him nearly cross-eyed. "This, I can do. If you're sure."

"I want to try."

Greg nodded. "You can tap out anytime, love. Take a step back if you feel it necessary, just try not to slip into your usual role if you can help it. Less potential for confusion that way." He prodded at John gently, and the smaller man clambered off his lap. He stood and shook out his legs a bit. "I'll set it up, and you can follow their lead, yeah?"

John fidgeted with the hem of his jumper and nodded quietly. "Yes, sir."

Greg stifled a delighted laugh and ruffled his tawny hair. John shook him off petulantly, rounding his shoulders and tucking his chin down a little. "That's the spirit, m'lad. Wait here." He rubbed his hands in glee as he crossed to the sitting room door and stopped at the bottom of the attic stairs. He listened intently, but only heard quiet murmuring drifting down from the open door. Perhaps most of that extra energy had already been expended, then. Greg cupped one hand to the side of his mouth, making sure he would be heard clearly. "Boys! Come down here, please."

There was a sudden silence and then a fresh set of giggles erupted before Mycroft appeared in the doorway, hauling his brother down behind him by the hand. He released Sherlock as they hit the landing and wrapped his arms around Greg, tucking his face into his neck. Greg hummed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Hullo, sweetheart."

Mycroft sighed happily. "Daddy..."

"C'mere, baby. You too. Daddy needs cuddles." Sherlock grinned adorably and snugged up to his free side, mimicking his brother's posture. "Oh, in't that nice. Makes up for the way you were so rude to me when I came home." Sherlock's body tensed and he pulled away, eyeing him uncertainly. Just for the hell of it, Greg decided to test John's statement. He quirked a disapproving eyebrow, and Sherlock's gaze dropped instantly.

"Sorry, Daddy."

Greg grinned. _'Well, I'll be damned.'_

Sherlock looked back up, bashfulness simply radiating from the lowered tilt of his head. "I was a little excited, and I didn't even really notice you until I was already upstairs and then it was a little late to say hello, and then Mycie came and we were wrestling and I guess I just forgot. Sorry."

Greg reached out to chuck him on the chin. "That's all right, baby. I could tell that you were excited. Still are, huh?" Both boys blushed as Greg looked them up and down, taking in the small bruises that they had inflicted upon one another, on their lust-glazed eyes and kiss-swollen mouths. Greg cleared his throat. "Papa had to go out for a bit, but he did tell me that there was a bit of an accident earlier..."

Mycroft's shoulders slumped and he hung his head in shame. Greg patted his bum reassuringly as he beckoned Sherlock closer. He huffed impatiently, but winced slightly when the small purplish bump was prodded gently. "Mycie didn't mean to hurt me, I'm _fine_." He rolled his eyes. "It's not that big a deal. _Jesus_."

This time, the eyebrow shot up on its own. "Language, young man."

Sherlock's mouth dropped open. "But you..." Greg raised a warning finger, and the protests stopped barely before they had even begun.

"Say it all the time. Yes, I do. But there are some things that Daddies can say and things that little boys shouldn't. Right?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Better."  He brought Sherlock in for a kiss on the cheek. "Now, I want you both on your best behaviour. We have a guest."

The brothers looked at each other with mixed curiosity and apprehension as they tried to peek around Greg. He led the way back into the sitting room and went to stand at John's side, putting a comforting arm around his shoulders. He squeezed him gently as the brothers' confusion morphed into delight.

"This here is Johnny. He and his mum and sister just moved in across the way, and he was looking to maybe make some new friends. So why don't you do the nice, neighbourly thing and introduce yourselves, and see if you can't get to know each other better?"

Mycroft blushed as he stepped forward and held out a hand awkwardly. Sherlock took the opportunity to duck behind his brother, peeking around his outstretched arm as the two boys clasped hands and then quickly let go. "I'm Mycroft, the little git is Sherlock. How do you do?"

Greg grinned at his stilted phrasing, chuckling a little as Johnny dug a toe into the floor and mumbled a reply. "Fine, thank you."

Mycroft tilted his head. "I'm nearly ten, and he's just about seven. How old are you?"

John grinned. "Eight."

Sherlock blinked and giggled. "He can be in the middle, then!"

"Middle of what?" John tilted his head inquisitively.

"Lockie, _no_. That's private, remember?" Mycroft twisted his body in order to frown down at his brother.

Sherlock blushed and pressed his face into Mycroft's arm. "Sorry, Mycie. I forgot." His face grew a little warmer as he pulled him down to pseudo-whisper in his brother's ear. "I want to. He's pretty."

"Yes, I know he is. I want to, too. But you know what Daddy said."

Greg nodded and held a finger to his lips as Sherlock glanced at him from underneath his lashes. John was looking between all of them with a deep furrow in his brow. "You're upsetting our guest, baby. Instead of thinking about the games you shouldn't be playing, why don't you ask him what he wants to play?"

Mycroft nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

_"Oh!"_ Everybody jolted slightly as Sherlock emerged from behind his big brother. "Your Daddy... Where is your Daddy, Johnny? Did he go away?"

John's frown deepened. "Dunno. Don't care, really. He wasn't any fun to be around. Not like..." Greg gave his shoulder another squeeze as John looked up at him and smiled faintly. "Not like your Daddy." He tilted his head and stared at Sherlock. "How did you know?"

"Daddy said. You moved with your Mum and sister. And when I asked, you didn't look sad, you looked mad. So I knew he wasn't dead, just that he had left. I am sorry about that, by the way. Adults can be so stupid."

John giggled. "That was good. Really good. You're pretty smart." Sherlock grinned in delight as he moved closer to the smaller boy, and John reached out to take his hand. "I like hide and seek..."

"Then that's what we'll play." Mycroft spoke up since Sherlock seemed to be struck temporarily dumb. He had lifted John's hand to his face and was busy studying his cuticles. "C'mon Lockie, you can examine him later." Mycroft took John's free hand and tugged at him gently.

Sherlock frowned slightly and looked at Greg before turning a serious face on the smaller boy. "Johnny. If you need a Daddy, you can borrow ours. He can, right?" He blinked at Greg innocently.

"Of course, baby." Greg released his hold on John's shoulders and cupped Sherlock's face. He drew him in for a lingering kiss. "It was very sweet of you to offer." He stepped around to John's other side. Mycroft eagerly turned his face to his, and Greg accepted the invitation, bestowing a kiss upon him that turned just a bit filthy, as tongues clashed together briefly. "That means that Johnny gets new brothers as well, doesn't it?"

John watched them with wide eyes and an even wider mouth. "Do I have to kiss you too?"

Greg shook his head emphatically and tweaked his nose. "You absolutely do _not_ have to do anything that you don't want to do. As your Daddy, I will never make you do anything. Well... Except maybe tidy your room." He grinned as John blushed.

John giggled and glanced between his new 'brothers'. Mycroft nodded and smiled gently, but Sherlock's gaze was apparently a little too intense for him to handle as his eyes kept slipping away from his face to land on Greg's mouth. "I want to. I - want to be part of your family."

Greg moved in close and ran his thumb over John's bottom lip. "Are you sure, Johnny? You don't need to do this. I can still be your Daddy when you need me to be."

John looked up at him, trust radiating from every pore. "Please."

Greg smiled softly and tilted his chin up before leaning down, placing their lips together with firm but gentle pressure. John trembled against him, until Greg slid a hand around to the back of his head, cupping it and holding him steady. He withdrew slightly, flickering his tongue over John's bottom lip. There was a quiet whimper and John released both brother's hands so he could fist Greg's shirt and pull him in closer. Greg made a surprised but pleased little sound as John opened his mouth, letting him in. They became quite lost in themselves, only dimly aware as the brothers moved in on either side of the entwined couple, wrapping long arms around waists and shoulders.

John was panting quietly as Greg withdrew, and he smiled when he saw the high spots of colour on his cheeks, his pupils blown wide. He cupped his chin again as Sherlock nuzzled into his tawny hair. "Oh, Johnny. You are lovely, m'lad. So _very_ lovely..."

"Th-thank you, Daddy."

"You are certainly welcome." Greg looked over all three of his boys and grinned. "I'm the luckiest Daddy in the whole wide world, aren't I?" They all giggled. "Now, weren't you going to play some hide and seek?"

"If that's what Johnny wants to play..." Mycroft let just the tips of his fingers dance through John's hair and over the curve of his ear.

John shivered. "I want to play your secret game." He looked between the brothers as they grinned in wild delight. "I'm one of you now, right? So I can. I want to know the secret. Please."

"Curious little lad." Greg nodded decisively as they all looked to him. "All right. Take him upstairs, boys."

John reached out to grab Greg's shirt again. "You too, right?"

Greg blinked down at him and gently caressed his clenched fists. "Yes, Johnny dear. That's part of the secret, you see. I play too. I'll be right there with you, I promise. I'm your Daddy now, and that means that I'm going to take care of you." John sagged against him in relief, sighing as Greg pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "I'll come up right after you, I just want to make sure that the flat is locked up and all that. Daddy stuff, all right?" John whimpered quietly. "I'm not going to run away. I promise you, Johnny. I'll _never_ leave you."

The boy let out another quiet sigh as John slid his arms around Greg's middle and squeezed. "Daddy..."

"Yes, honey. Now go upstairs with your brothers. They'll show you where we play." Greg gently worked John's arms loose and handed him over to Mycroft. Sherlock was already at the sitting room door, his body vibrating with excitement as he looked over his shoulder impatiently. "If you have any questions, just ask. My boys are terribly smart, so they'll probably have a whole bunch of answers for you. And any time I'm not there, Mycie is in charge, okay?"

"Why?"

Sherlock huffed. "Cause he's a great bloody suck-up, that's why."

Greg glared, and Sherlock blanched as he shrank away slightly. "No, baby. It's because he's the oldest, and the best behaved. He knows what I want, and tries his hardest to make me happy. Boys that behave get rewarded, you know that." Mycroft tried not to look too smug as John looked him up and down, and Greg snorted at his failed attempt. "You look like a good boy, Johnny. Try not to let Lockie there tempt you into doing anything bad." He leant in close to John's ear in a conspiratorial manner. "Sometimes I think he likes to be punished, with as much mischief as he gets into."

"I'll make sure they behave, Daddy."

Greg ruffled Mycroft's hair. "Oh, I know you will, sweetheart. Get on with you all, now. I'll be up in a moment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brit-picked by the lovely Caz, aka NumberThirteen - thank you, dearie! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny learns how to play a new game...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeee...
> 
> (Tell me how I'm doing... Eee!)

Mycroft gently tugged John toward the stairs, following after Sherlock, who had taken the steps to the attic room two at a time. His new lad looked at Greg over his shoulder, his slate-blue eyes wide with nervous excitement. Greg smiled as reassuringly as he could and winked at him before tending to his fatherly duties, locking them in securely and making sure that nothing was running that shouldn't be. He paused in the kitchen to fill a small pitcher with water, and grabbed a couple of cups. Typically, once all four of them got started, it was difficult enough for any of them to remember to come up for air, never mind lesser bodily concerns such as keeping hydrated.

Leaving one light burning in the sitting room, Greg grinned to himself and let a little wriggle of excitement shoot down his spine and out through his hips. He shook his head as he gathered himself and headed upstairs. He came in to find that the boys had already neatly divested Johnny of his clothing, as he was standing by the bed in nothing but his pants. His face was flushed with embarrassment as he watched Mycroft neatly folding his jeans, tucking them away into the wardrobe. Sherlock was already on the bed, bouncing up and down on his knees rather energetically.

Greg placed the pitcher and cups on the desk as Mycroft settled himself on the edge of the mattress, his long legs dangling over the side. "Calm down, baby. You're making Johnny nervous."

Sherlock sighed dramatically, but obediently stopped bouncing. He swiftly crawled over to John and reached out a hand to his left shoulder, his long fingers stopping bare centimetres above his scar. "May I, Johnny?" John blinked in astonishment at being asked, and nodded silently. Sherlock eagerly probed at the scar tissue as Mycroft looked on with interest. "What happened?"

John cleared his throat quietly as he dropped his gaze, hesitating just long enough to come up with a story that may be better suited to a child than an ex-soldier. He quickly decided to simply modify one of the tales that Greg had already shared from his childhood. "Fell out of a tree. Branch got me on the way down."

"Rambunctious lad."

John turned a wavery little smile on Greg. "Not so much anymore. Doesn't move right, sometimes. Makes climbing trees and that a bit difficult..."

Greg frowned in sympathy and held out his arms. John sighed and slipped out from under Sherlock's scrutiny as he came to him, rubbing his face against his chest. "Sorry, Johnny love." He caressed his shoulder gently. "How is it now?"

John shrugged as he lifted his head. "Fine. Little stiff after moving boxes and stuff, but I'm used to it." He began to pluck at the buttons on Greg's shirt. "They said that I had to be in my pants to play. If you're playing, why aren't you in your pants too?"

Greg laughed and gave his hair a little ruffle. "Oh, I'll strip down soon enough. Sometimes, I like to watch Mycie play with Lockie a bit first."

"Wh-what games do they play together?" John swallowed as he glanced over his shoulder at the two brothers, who had swiftly become entangled with each other and were rolling about the mattress, tickling and kissing with abandon.

"Oh, all kinds, honey. Special, secret games. Games that we only play in this room, you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Oh, you're a very good boy, aren't you, Johnny?"

John nodded. "And good boys get rewards, right, Daddy?"

Greg chuckled low as he ruffled his hair again. "Yes, yes they do." He pulled the desk chair out and turned it toward the bed before sitting down on it. "Would you like to sit here on my lap and watch for a while?" John bit his lip and nodded before gingerly settling himself across Greg's knees.

He blushed as he once again began to fiddle with Greg's buttons. "Daddy, please. I want to see you." Greg blinked and nodded, holding his breath as John squirmed excitedly and began to fumble his buttons open one by one. The boys on the bed stopped writhing together to watch as their new brother slowly drew their Daddy's shirt open, clumsily tugging the tails out of Greg's trousers. He shrugged out of it as John pushed it off his shoulders, shivering with delight as fingertips gently traced along his clavicle and down his sternum. John dug his fingernails in ever so lightly, scratching at Greg's chest and belly, tangling into his salt-and-pepper chest hair.

Greg moaned quietly as gooseflesh rippled over his body, and his nipples stiffened immediately. He wrapped his arm around John's waist and pulled him in closer, nosing behind his ear. "Mm. Feels good, Johnny. Feels so good." He ran his thumb in small circles over John's hip. "You can touch me wherever you like." His breath hitched in his chest as John instantly reached for one hard nipple, just barely brushing it with the tip of his finger. Greg hissed in a short breath, his back arching, pushing into John's touch. He let his breath out on a deep groan. John was seemingly emboldened by his response, as he pinched the dusky nub and tugged gently.

John watched in fascination as Greg threw his head back, his grip on his waist convulsively pulling him in tighter. "Still feel good, Daddy?" Greg nodded, not trusting his voice. John glanced back toward the bed, where the brothers were watching with wide eyes. "That's the point of the game, right? To make someone feel good?" They both blinked and nodded. "But how can you tell who wins?" Sherlock giggled until Mycroft shut him up with a well-placed kiss.

Greg hummed low, his body stretching against John's. "If you play the game right, then everybody wins, sweetheart."

"Okay. So how do I play?"

Greg chuckled and once again directed his attention to the bed. "Well, the first part you've figured out on your own. Touch."

Mycroft began to stroke Sherlock gently, running his palms down his chest, over his ribs and belly. He deftly skipped over the considerable bulge that was barely being contained by his brother's boxers, choosing instead to slide his hands down the outside of his taut thighs, drawing his knees apart before smoothing back up on the inside, digging his fingers in hard. Mycroft smiled sharply as his little brother gasped and writhed underneath him, and finally let his fingers tickle along his bollocks and up his still-clothed prick. Greg let his free hand trace along the curve of John's thigh as he watched with wide eyes and open mouth. The smaller man squirmed and sucked in a quick breath as it seemed that his Daddy's touch may linger on his groin, but Greg moved his hand down again, squeezing his knee instead.

"You see, Johnny love? Feels good, doesn't it?"

John nodded vigorously. "Yes, Daddy. Do it again. Please."

Greg laughed. "Maybe in a little while. I don't want you to get too distracted. See, the next part's very important. Smell and taste."

Mycroft bent his head and turned to wink at John as he ran his nose from Sherlock's chin and down over his Adam's apple, moving his head from side to side as he inhaled, letting his tongue flicker out over pale skin. He toyed around the edge of one pink nipple with tongue and lips before taking it in his teeth and nibbling gently. Sherlock cried out and clutched his brother's head to his chest as his back bowed. Greg reached out to Johnny, rubbing his palm over his chest before tweaking one of his nipples firmly. John writhed against him.

"See, these are pretty sensitive. But there's other bits that make you feel even better than that." John swallowed nervously as he watched Mycroft slithering down in the bed, running his tongue down Sherlock's long body as he went. Sherlock moaned and grasped at his brother's hair as he mouthed at his erection through his boxers.

"Mycie, please..." Mycroft chuckled as he raised himself up slightly, and tugged at the waistband of Sherlock's pants. His brother hissed out a short _'yes'_ and lifted his hips to aid him, spreading his legs eagerly as the garment was idly tossed over one divinely freckled shoulder. Mycroft hummed with pleasure and made quite the show of going down on his brother, his eyes closed in bliss as he sniffed and licked and sucked and rubbed, on prick and bollocks alike.

Johnny's breath grew heavier as he took in the performance, and he damn near squeaked in startled shock when Greg's hand snuck in between his thighs to tweak at his sack gently. He moaned when Greg pressed the flat of his palm against the considerable wet patch on the front of his pants.

"Daddy?" Greg looked to the bed, smiling to see that Sherlock was very nearly utterly wrecked, one hand still clutching hard into Mycroft's hair as he thrust up into his brother's tight fist. No, it wouldn't have taken him too long to get to that point, not with the way they had been tussling off and on all day. Well, that, and Mycroft's obvious skill, of course.

"Yes, sweetheart. Finish him off. Show Johnny what he has to look forward to." Mycroft grinned and once more bent to his task, neatly sucking what appeared to be a bone-rattling orgasm right out of his baby brother's cock. Greg trailed one finger up and down Johnny's clothed prick ever so lightly, humming low as he stiffened and a nearly silent moan reverberated through his body. "See that? That's when you know you've won." Mycroft let a little of Sherlock's come dribble out of his mouth. He captured it with his hand and held it up for John's perusal. "Come here, love. Let him see close up."  
   
Mycroft tumbled off the mattress to stand by Johnny's side, leaving Sherlock panting on the bed, legs spread akimbo and arms flung wide. He held out his soiled hand and smiled gently as John took it in his and studied the small white glob. He sniffed it delicately before poking at it and then sticking his finger in his mouth. Both Greg and Mycroft giggled as his face scrunched up with distaste.  
   
Greg nosed behind his ear again as John shuddered against him. "Mycie didn't like it much at first either. Now he loves it. In't that right, sweetheart?"  
   
"Oh, _yes_ , Daddy. But I like yours best."  
   
He blushed furiously as Sherlock scoffed loudly from behind him. "Suck-up!"  
   
" _Hush_ , baby. You should be more grateful to your brother for taking care of you so beautifully."  
   
There was a petulant silence as Mycroft put his hand to his mouth and licked up the mess almost absent-mindedly. Then there was the sound of a large intake of breath, and Greg tensed, expecting a typical Sherlockian tirade, but the boy just let it out on a deep sigh. "You're right, Daddy. Of course you're right..." Greg quirked an eyebrow and let the tension in his body go as he stretched to peek around Mycroft, who turned in surprise. Sherlock flopped onto his belly and grinned at them all disarmingly as he smoothed the damp fringe from his face. "I _am_  sorry, Mycie. You always make me feel really good, and I should be thankful. I really should. I know I'm a bad brother sometimes..."  
   
"Lockie..."  
   
"No, I am." He grinned again as he pushed himself up on his hands and knees. Sherlock wiggled his bum enticingly as he winked at Mycroft. "Let me make it up to you."  
   
_"Unf."_  
   
Greg chuckled low. "You want to bugger your baby brother, sweetheart?"  
   
Mycroft turned to him in delight, a furious blush burning high on his cheeks. "Oh, may I?"  
   
"Of course you may. C'mere - get those pants off, love."  
   
John looked between the two of them in bewilderment. "What's that? What are they going to do now? What's going on?" He watched with raised brows as Greg took the chain from around his neck. "What's the key for? Is this part of the game too?"  
   
Greg quirked a small smile at Johnny as his head kept turning between the brothers. "You'll see." When Mycroft slid his pants off his hips and straightened up, John recoiled slightly.  
   
"Daddy! What is _that_? Are you - punishing him?"  
   
"No, no, Johnny love. It's not a punishment, I promise you. C'mon, Mycie, let him get a good look."  
   
Mycroft stepped closer and giggled as Johnny shrank back slightly. "You can touch it, Johnny. You can touch me. It's okay. I wanted this - I asked for it. It's not a punishment at all. Really."  
   
John huffed out a disbelieving breath over Mycroft's caged cock and he jumped slightly. "Doesn't look very pleasant, I'll tell you _that_ for nothing." Mycroft laughed again as the boy in his Daddy's lap reached out tentatively with one shaking finger to trace along the metal that was encasing his prick. He held his breath as the finger found its' way underneath and down, to the bollocks that were pulled up tight. John looked into Mycroft's face with a small frown and turned it on Greg, even as he continued to caress silky skin with one gentle finger. "Why, Daddy?"  
   
Greg cleared his throat and stroked one golden thigh. "Mycie likes to feel controlled, Johnny. It's a little difficult to explain, but he likes knowing that I have this power over him. It makes him feel cherished, I think. Makes him feel loved."  
   
Mycroft nodded solemnly down at Johnny even as his breathing hitched unevenly. John's frown deepened. "But you tell him that you love him, right?"  
   
"Oh, every day, sweetheart. But - well. Before I became his Daddy, Mycie here had a bit of a rough go of it. He hears my words, and he knows that I absolutely mean what I say, but sometimes that cage there is a more solid reminder. He feels it, and he thinks of me, and he knows that I have the key here, resting against my heart. For Mycie, it's more real than me just saying a bunch of silly words."  
   
"They are _not_ silly." John dropped his hands into his lap and sulked quietly. Greg squeezed his thigh gently. "Those words mean _everything_."  
   
" _Oh_. Oh, Johnny." John sniffed and leant his head against Greg's chest as he threaded his fingers through his hair and down his back. "I'm sorry, love. You've had a rough go too, haven't you? But that's all going to change now. You have me now, right? And your brothers."

Mycroft swiftly dropped to his knees and put his mouth to John's ear, murmuring something that Greg couldn't hear. It wasn't long before Sherlock joined them, whispering his own secret promises to his new brother. Greg left them to it, knowing that just as there were things that Daddies could say and little boys shouldn't, that sometimes there were things that little boys only said to each other, and that Daddies should bloody well stay out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brit-picked by the lovely Caz, aka NumberThirteen - thank you, dearie! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny continues to explore his new family...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is once again taking longer than I expected. Not sure how many chapters will be included for this particular scene, but I can tell you that there will be at least one more. Yay!
> 
> Please comment, I love knowing what you all are thinking...
> 
> Kisses, dearhearts!

"Will you let us show you?" Mycroft took John's hand and lifted it to his mouth, kissing the palm gently. John smiled through silent tears as he let his thumb run over Mycroft's lips. Not to be undone, Sherlock mouthed around the scar tissue on John's left shoulder, leaving the smaller man to shiver against Greg's body deliciously.  
   
"In a minute. I want to stay with Daddy for a little bit. You go do whatever you were gonna do." Greg chuckled lightly as Johnny tried to shoo them both away. "I'm fine. Really." No doubt he really was reassuring his brothers that he was okay, but he was also obviously unbearably curious about the next stage of the game, and was clearly anxious to get back to it.  
   
Sherlock slipped his arms around his torso and buried his face in between John's shoulder blades, holding him tight for just a moment before bounding back to the bed and flinging himself down on the mattress. Mycroft stood and waited patiently as Greg fiddled with the lock on the cage. Greg grinned at John as he wiped his eyes. "You'll want to see this, Johnny. It's a bit like a jack-in-the-box." Mycie rolled his eyes but couldn't stifle his grin as Johnny giggled unabashedly. He nodded and kept his eyes fixed on Mycroft's crotch as Greg slid the ring loose and slipped the cage off with a little flourish. The blush that bloomed over his cheeks, down to his chest and even lower came up just as suddenly as Mycroft's prick did, bouncing up to smack him in the abdomen, fully hard, already red and leaking.  
   
John's lips twisted in amusement as his eyes flew open in shock. "That's, um. Wow." Mycroft giggled through his long sigh of relief. "Impressive... Yeah." He glanced up at Mycroft's face and then back down. "Can I..."  
   
Mycroft shrugged. "Already said you could, Johnny. Me and Lockie both. You can touch us anywhere you like." Sherlock wriggled to the edge of the mattress and watched intently as John reached out one shaky hand. Mycroft breathed out a quiet moan as it closed over his hard cock.  
   
"It's different than mine." John blinked in surprise. "Feels different."  
   
"Everybody's is different, Johnny. Part of what makes us all so wonderful."  
   
Sherlock giggled as Mycroft swayed into John's gentle strokes. "Wait'll you see Daddy's." John glanced at him, wide-eyed. "It's thick, really thick. Sometimes I have to use _both_ hands!" Sherlock giggled again as John's pleasant blush drained away, leaving him looking a little spotty.  
   
"Lockie, don't be mean. You're scaring Johnny." Mycroft bit his lip as he looked down at his new brother, still rocking his hips into his fist. "Daddy's is very nice, you'll see."  
   
Greg gave the boy in his lap a little squeeze. "And remember that you don't have to do anything you don't want to. I _mean_ that, Johnny love. You say no, and that's that. Anybody in this room can say no to anybody at anytime, even me. Okay?"

John nodded decisively. "Yes, Daddy. I understand." He released his grip around Mycroft's cock, but continued to run his fingers over and under it gently. "Mycie - I want - that is, um..."

Greg pressed a kiss to John's temple as Mycroft took his hand and knelt down by his side. "I'll let you lick me up one side and down the other if that's what you want." He rolled his eyes at Sherlock's sharp snort, but smiled as Johnny giggled quietly. "But first - I'd really really like to kiss you. Would that be okay?"

Apparently, it was very much okay, as John abruptly reached out to clasp the back of Mycroft's neck and brought him in for a very thorough snog. Mycie let out a little gasp of surprise, but was very quickly occupied with simply keeping his breathing steady as Johnny explored every bit of his mouth as he could. Greg laughed softly as he trailed one finger down John's spine and along the waistband of his pants. John shuddered as he pushed against him, clutching at Mycroft's head as he mouthed down his neck.

"Daddy, more." He hissed in a short breath as Greg slipped his hand down the back of his boxers, tickling along the cleft of his arse. "More, oh more..." John groaned as Mycroft began to suck a mark onto his collarbone. He clutched his hand into his red hair and moaned again. "Mycie, please. I want to taste you. Please."

Mycroft withdrew, sitting back on his heels. "Yes, Johnny." He blew out a harsh breath as John reached out for him again. "I just - need a minute, okay?" He let his gaze focus somewhere off into the middle distance, his face blanking out into the expression that Greg recognised as his patented 'centring-myself-so-I-don't-come-right-this-instant' look.

John squirmed and threw both arms around Greg's neck, pushing his face into his throat with a little whimper. Greg soothed his hands down his back, cupping his arse and squeezing gently. "It's all right, sweetheart. You just got him a little overexcited, that's all." He looked to Sherlock, who was slowly rubbing himself against the mattress, his quicksilver eyes fixed on his meditating brother. "I have an idea. How about you practise on Lockie, hm?" John cast a bashful look over his shoulder as Sherlock's eyes locked onto him with laser-like precision. John swiftly buried his face in Greg's chest again. "Oh, don't be like that, m'lad. I know he can be a little intense, but my baby boy is really very gentle, when the situation calls for it." He looked at him over John's head, narrowing his eyes slightly. "In't that right, baby?"

Sherlock nodded, and then spoke for John's benefit, since he was still refusing to look at him. "Yes, Daddy." He sat up cross-legged on the bed, palming himself briefly. "Johnny, I promise you that I won't do anything to hurt you. Now or ever. I can play nice, really I can."

John let his breath out on a soft sigh and once more ran his fingers through Greg's chest hair. "Okay."

"Such a good boy." Greg wriggled a bit, placing his hands on John's hips and tugging upward slightly. "Up you go. Let's get you a bit more comfortable..." John frowned, but stood and allowed Greg to turn him around before pulling him back down into his lap, facing out this time. Greg ran his hands down the boy's thighs to his knees, pulling them apart, placing his legs so they were balanced on the outside of his own. He wrapped his right arm around John's waist and then spread his legs, leaving a nice open space for Sherlock to tuck his body right into.

John moaned and tilted his head back against Greg's shoulder. "Oh, Daddy... I can _feel_ you." He rolled his hips firmly against Greg's crotch, rubbing against his hard cock without any trace of his former bashfulness. Greg groaned and reached out with his left hand to grasp at Sherlock's thigh, pulling him in closer as he ran his palm up to his arse, giving him a firm squeeze. Sherlock clutched at his forearm, holding him tight for support as he let the fingers of his free hand travel over the curves of Johnny's face, down his neck.

John dipped his head and took two of Sherlock's fingers into his mouth, sucking lightly as he continued to move against his Daddy's body. Sherlock grinned. "I can already tell that you're going to be very good at this, Johnny."

John grinned in return and looked like he was going to say something rather saucy, but instead he found his breath rather taken away as Greg snaked his hand down the front of his pants and closed his fist around the boy's copiously leaking cock. _"Ah,"_ was as much as Johnny could spit out before there was a firm tug, a solid ring of thumb and forefinger clamping down around the base of his prick.

John abruptly stopped moving as Greg put his mouth to the back of his neck, taking advantage of the boy's immobility to adjust his hold so that he had the entirety of his package held quite tightly in his hand. Johnny's body trembled even as his shoulders and spine relaxed. " _Shh_... That's it. Just quiet down, now." Greg scraped his teeth lightly against John's skin, rocking him gently as he calmed himself. "Oh, such a _good_ boy. My lovely little Johnny."

"Yes, D-daddy. I - I don't... I wasn't... ”

"No, no - it's okay. We're all just a bit excited, yeah?" Greg looked to Mycroft, who had just come out of his self-induced trance looking much less flustered, but still quite aroused. "In't that right, Mycie?" His eldest boy grinned crookedly in reply. "Is it all right with you if Lockie takes your place?"

Mycroft tilted his head. "That's up to Johnny. I don't mind. He's our brother now, so we'll have lots of playtime together, right?"

"Mm." Greg nuzzled into the hair at the back on John's head. "Mycie is very good at sharing, isn't he?" John nodded, looking up at Sherlock's face with trepidation. "But like he said, it's up to you."

In lieu of an answer, John ran both of his hands up Sherlock's body, from thighs to chest, plucking at his nipples and grinning at the sharp gasp from up above. Sherlock's quicksilver eyes burned into him as one small but strong hand was wrapped around his shaft and one very pink tongue darted out to lap at his glans. John sat back briefly, shifting awkwardly around Greg's firm grip as he smacked his lips decisively. Then he leant in again, not at all hesitant as he explored thoroughly with lips and tongue and teeth.

Sherlock threw his head back in bliss even as he tried to keep his hips steady. "Oh, I was right. Daddy, he's a natural. He's going to be so good... Oh, _yes_." He shivered as Mycroft stood and passed behind him, running his fingers down Sherlock's spine with one hand as he rummaged in the drawer of the bedside table with the other. Lockie nodded his head vigorously as Mycie held a bottle of lube up to his face and shook it inquisitively. "Yes, yes - brother, please..."

Johnny pulled off and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Daddy, what's that? What's it for?"

Greg loosened his grip around the base of John's cock, smiling as he sighed in relief. He kept his hand where it was though, cradling John's bollocks and squeezing gently. "That's lubricant, honey. It makes things nice and slick, so it doesn't hurt."

_"Hurt?"_ Johnny's voice went up about an octave, and the brothers both giggled quietly.

"If you're impatient, if you don't take your time, yes, it can hurt. Show him, boys."

Sherlock turned and placed his hands on the bedside table, bending at the waist. John's eyes went comically wide as Mycroft started to run his slick fingers down the cleft of his arse. "Mycie! Don't put your fingers in there! It's dirty..."

Sherlock rolled his eyes even as he spread his thighs a little wider. "We're very clean, Johnny. It's not like we don't wash. And besides - _ngh_ \- it feels good." Mycroft grinned and pushed in a little deeper as his brother's head dropped between his outstretched arms. "Sooo _good_..."

John turned an utterly aghast face on Greg, who broke out into helpless giggles. Mycroft drizzled a little more lube down Sherlock's crack and withdrew before sliding two fingers in, moving them slow and deep. Sherlock groaned and rolled his hips in an answering rhythm. Greg began to stroke Johnny with a barely-there touch, mimicking the pace that Mycie was using to stretch his brother open. John bit his lip hard as he watched, a beautiful blush blooming on his cheeks.

Sherlock cried out as Mycroft added a third finger, and John shuddered at the sound. After just a few moments, the youngest in the room tossed his head back and mewled with need. "Mycie, Mycie please. You. I need _you_ now."

"On the bed. You know how I want you." Sherlock scrambled to his knees on the mattress, instantly going down onto his elbows and dipping his spine, presenting his arse quite nicely.

John's body stiffened as Mycroft climbed up after him, stroking himself as he slicked lube over his stiff prick. "Is he? Oh my gosh - he _can't_... It won't..." John winced as Mycroft pressed inexorably forward into his brother's yielding body. He tilted his head as Sherlock moaned in absolute ecstasy. "I - I don't understand, Daddy."

"That's why we use fingers first, sweetheart. It can be stretched, you see. And it can feel quite good, as Lockie is demonstrating." Mycroft bit his lip as he started to move, splaying one hand on his brother's lower back as he pushed in deep and steady. Greg hummed low as Mycroft closed his eyes in bliss. "And as Mycie is demonstrating too... It just feels good all round, really."

John caressed Greg's arm, rocking into his gentle touch. He shook his head in bewilderment even as the noises coming from the bed made his pulse race. "Daddy... I don't think - "

"Shh, my lovely boy." Greg pulled him in tight and buried his nose in the back of his head. John gasped and wriggled in delight. "It's okay. Nothing you don't want, remember?"

"I remember. I - oh." John squirmed in Greg's lap as his grip tightened slightly, pushing into his fist and grinding against his groin. Greg's hot breath shuddered down his back as he groaned.

"Johnny..." The two men in the chair stilled as Sherlock turned his head, his cheek mashed into the mattress as Mycroft continued to fuck him slow and deep. He stretched his arm out and beckoned. "Please, Johnny."

John twisted his body to look up at Greg, a question in his eyes. He smiled down at the boy and reluctantly removed his hand from his pants, shivering as John moaned in disappointment. "He wants to suck you, sweetheart. My little Lockie just _loves_  being stuffed full at both ends. In't that right, baby?"

Sherlock bit his lip and nodded as Mycroft picked up his pace slightly. "Please, Johnny. I want to make you feel good. Please let me."

John took in a deep breath and nodded, sliding off of Greg's lap on shaky legs. His fingers trembled slightly as he reached for the waistband of his pants, but Greg's hands got there first. John twisted his body and nodded again, so Greg pulled them down for him, his dark eyes softening and a gentle smile blooming on his lips.

"So very lovely..." He gave John's naked bum a little pinch, and the boy giggled.

"What about you, Daddy?" John's eyes raked over Greg's naked torso, coming to rest on the bulge that was still tucked out of sight.

"Soon. Right now, I just want to watch all of my boys having a good time together, yeah?"

" _JohnnyJohnnyJohnny...._ "

"Go on now, before Lockie gets really impatient."

John giggled and climbed onto the bed, allowing Sherlock to pull him in close. The youngest in the group didn't bother with any formalities, simply swallowing John's prick down as far as he could. Johnny shouted and buried his hands into his new brother's curls, holding on for dear life as he was sucked steadily. Mycroft's eyes went wide as he watched, his hips unconsciously increasing in their rhythm.

Sherlock pulled off, groaning lustily as he pushed back into his brother's thrusts. "Johnny... Would you like to know what it feels like? I'll just use a finger, just one. They're skinny, see?"

John stared as Sherlock thrust his hand into his face, bobbing down to lick and suck at his bollocks as he examined it. Instead of speaking, John reached for the bottle on the bedside table and pushed it into Sherlock's hand. He held up one finger with a stern look and then dropped his head back onto the pillows as Sherlock grinned wildly and both Greg and Mycroft moaned aloud. John squirmed and spread his legs wide as Sherlock probed at him gently, circling his slick finger around, dipping it in shallowly as he bobbed up and down on his prick steadily. John grunted as it finally breached him, and began to rock his hips into Sherlock's mouth and back against his hand.

"Ohh...yessss... Yes, Lockie - t-that's good, that's - _oh_!" Sherlock moaned deeply and the vibrations around John's cock seemed to just flip a switch, and he was barely even able to take a breath before he flushed bright-red and came hard, his tight little body hunching in over his lover's head. Mycroft stilled completely, watching with astonishment as John flopped back, his eyes blinking rapidly, chest heaving as he recovered his breath. Something in his face twisted with determination, and Sherlock moaned again as Mycroft took his hips in a firm and unyielding grip before thrusting hard and fast, pounding into his baby brother, jolting his body as if he were nothing but a rag doll held loosely in his fist.

"Oh. Oh, Johnny..." Sherlock grunted and gasped as Mycroft moved behind him, reaching out to tug at John's hand. "He's close - so close. Watch, Johnny. Watch his face - oh. _Ngh_ , God!"

Greg bit his lip and just had to press a firm hand down on his own throbbing cock as Mycie slammed in hard and stayed there, every tendon in his body pulling taut as he unloaded deep into Sherlock's arse. His face cleared as his head tipped back, all of his tension dropping away as he came, his expression utterly free and innocent and - oh - _so_ lovely.

John blinked again as he ran his hands over Sherlock's curls, smoothing the fringe away from his face as he panted quietly. "Oh - he's beautiful." 

Sherlock grinned as he pushed back into Mycroft's grip. " _I_ did that. _I_ made that happen." The unmistakable tone of pride in his voice made John smile crookedly and he nodded as Greg tried to hide his chuckle behind his hand.

"Mycie, love. Are you going to finish off your little brother there?"

Mycroft smoothed one hand down Sherlock's spine and gave his bum a little smack. "Lockie?" His brother gave voice to a wordless affirmation, grunting quietly as he ground down on the half-hard cock that was still buried in his arse. Mycroft chuckled and tugged at his hips as he tipped his body backward, settling down on his heels as Sherlock situated himself on his lap. Biting down gently on one pale shoulder, Mycie reached around and began to stroke him with a light touch. John shifted to his knees to watch, his eyes fixed on the rather hypnotic movements of Mycroft's hand, the incessant tugging and squeezing and twisting, oh yes. The newest brother reached out tentatively, swiping one finger along the slit of Sherlock's cock, wiping up the pre-come that had beaded up on the tip. He closed his eyes as he sucked on his finger, and opened them slowly as the entwined brothers groaned in unison.

Greg chuckled again as he stood and wandered over to the side of the bed. "Tastes a bit different direct from the source, doesn't it, lad?"

"Oh yes, Daddy."

Greg winked as Johnny licked his lips. "I think Lockie might not object to you getting a more thorough taste... That is, if you want to."

Johnny's eyes fluttered as the brothers both held their breath. "I do. I really really do." He reached out to grab at Mycroft's wrist. "Can I, Lockie? Just - just a bit, though. Is it all right if Mycie keeps his hand on you?"

Sherlock dipped his head and pressed his mouth to John's desperately. "More than all right, Johnny. Perfect. We'll do it however you want. However you need."

John bit his lip as he crouched low over Sherlock's lap, tentatively closing his mouth over the boy's cock, the head flushed bright red. He sucked gently at first, gaining confidence with every exhalation of breath, each one a quiet gasp of pleasure. After a few moments, Johnny pulled off and glanced up at Sherlock's utterly dazed face. "You can move, Lockie. Just - slowly, all right?" Sherlock nodded wordlessly, and waited until John was once again situated before rocking gently, into the tight circle of his eldest brother's fist, into his newest brother's hot wet mouth.

Even with just these soft, slow movements, it wasn't long at all before he was near his peak, and he put a hand to Johnny's shoulder, pushing at him urgently. "Careful, Johnny - it's happening, I - _ohhh_..." Sherlock's body tensed and he came with Johnny sputtering as he pulled off abruptly. The youngest boy's release pulsed over John's chin and down his neck as he blinked in confusion.

Greg growled faintly, gesturing him over to the side of the bed. "Here, Johnny. Come _here_ , love." John swiped his fingers through the splatters on his face as he got to his knees and shuffled over to Greg's side, frowning slightly. The frown turned into a giggle as his Daddy wasted no words, simply grabbing hold of the boy's hand and taking his fingers into his mouth. When they were sucked quite clean, he pulled him in closer and licked every drop of Sherlock's come off of the newest of his charges. "Oh, yes. Oh, my baby boy made a right _mess_ of you, didn't he?"

"Yes, Daddy. But it's not his fault. I wasn't ready. It won't happen again."

Greg chuckled. "I don't mind. I like cleaning up after all my boys..."

_"Unf."_

Greg laughed again as he reached around and tweaked Johnny's bum. "That's the spirit, m'lad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brit-picked by the lovely Caz, aka NumberThirteen - thank you, dearie! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another stage of the game...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know! I am an awful, horrible tease. And don't you all love me for it! Don't you? Hrm. 
> 
> :) Another chapter to come, and as always - please do let me know how I'm doing. 
> 
> Kisses to you all...

Johnny giggled as Greg nodded toward the entwined couple on the bed. "Soon it will be Daddy's turn, yeah?" He pressed a gentle kiss to the boy's lips, moaning low as he buried one hand in the back of his head, tugging on his tawny hair even as he held him close.

Greg pulled away reluctantly, smiling as the boy that was plastered to his front whimpered in disappointment. "Daddy, Daddy please... I really really want to see you." Johnny blushed adorably, his voice dropping to a mere whisper. "I want to t-taste you..."

_"Nghk."_ Greg's body shuddered, and he shook his head in amusement as Johnny dropped his gaze bashfully. "You'll have your chance, sweetheart." He nodded toward the figures that were still locked in a somewhat sticky embrace. "But first I have to get those two cleaned up, and there's only so much a man's tongue can accomplish, Johnny love."

John let out a sharp bark of laughter, swiftly covering his mouth with both hands as the Holmes brothers giggled behind him. He settled back onto his heels and bit his lip as he placed his trembling fingers on his thighs, squeezing lightly. "Yes, Daddy."

Greg nearly groaned at nothing more than the sound of his voice, so very innocent, trusting and just a tiny bit needy. "Oh, such a very, very good boy." He winked as he ducked around the bed and went into the small toilet, coming back out with a handful of damp flannels. John turned to watch, sitting cross-legged as he settled down against the headboard. Both he and Greg grinned as the boys shuffled to the edge of the mattress on their knees and held out their hands without comment. Greg surveyed Sherlock's hands and deemed them clean enough before turning to Mycroft and gently wiping his fingers off carefully. Both boys blushed as they put their hands behind their backs and leant back slightly, giving their Daddy unfettered access to their dirty nether regions. Greg hummed in satisfaction as he took a clean flannel to Lockie first and then to Mycie, wiping them down thoroughly. He grinned salaciously. "Such good boys you are. Now, bend over, baby..."  
   
Sherlock grimaced slightly, but did as he was bade, biting his lip before turning to the side and sticking his arse in the air, his face mashed into the mattress. He hummed with unabashed pleasure as Johnny tentatively reached out to run his fingers through his dark curls. After Daddy had cleaned him up to his satisfaction, he sighed softly and joined Johnny at the head of the bed, reaching out to twine their fingers together without uttering one word.

Greg smiled as he collected the soiled flannels and quickly disposed of them in the bathroom. When he came back out, John had migrated a bit closer to Sherlock, and had his tawny head resting on his bony shoulder. There was a faint smirk on his lips, as the younger boy was once again studying his fingers, Johnny's small but strong hand being held up only a few centimetres from the tip of Sherlock's nose.

Greg shook his head with a quiet chuckle and enfolded Mycie in a warm embrace, as his eldest had his arms out, his fingers wriggling with the unspoken need to touch his Daddy. Greg caressed him gently as he buried his face in his neck. "Yes, love. Daddy's here, sweetheart." There was a gentle puff of air against his collarbone as Mycie sighed nearly silently, making the silver-haired man shiver deliciously. "How are you feeling, my darling boy? Tired, I bet..."

Mycroft pulled away, a little glimmer of delight sparkling in his cool grey eyes. "Not really, Daddy. I feel good." His gaze dropped to Greg's crotch and he blushed as he twisted his fingers together. "But I could feel better..."

Greg chuckled. "Oh, is that so? You up for a little ride, then?"

"Always, Daddy. Always for you."

"You're not just saying that to make me happy, are you?" Greg ducked his chin slightly, looking at the blushing boy sternly.

Mycroft's eyes widened in shock. "No, Daddy!" His fingers twisted a little further as the colour on his face deepened, casting a sideways glance at the two brothers who were silently taking in the show. "Well, yes - but I like making you happy, I like it a lot. I mean, a lot a lot, and I love feeling you in me, love it so much, so yes, I want to make you happy but that means I get to feel really really good too." Mycie paused, taking in a breath as a cunning little smile turned up the corners of his lips. "Besides, you've been teasing poor Johnny since we came up to play. He wants to see you and I want to feel you. So _please_ , Daddy. Please let us." He reached out and began to tug on the buckle of Greg's belt, gasping with disappointment and a bit of shock as his Daddy smacked his hand away lightly.

"Bold." Greg waved his finger in the boy's face. "You behave now, Mycie, or else it'll just be Johnny watching while I take care of myself." John went bright red as the Holmes brothers turned their focus on him somewhat resentfully. Greg snapped his fingers at both of them with a little growl. "Stop that. _Now_."

Mycroft pouted as he dropped his eyes, his lower lip trembling slightly. "Sorry, Daddy." Greg blew out a harsh breath, and Mycie blanched. "Sorry, Johnny."

John frowned and quickly shook off Sherlock's grip on him, crawling to Mycie's side. He wrapped his arm around the older boy's waist and squeezed gently. "That's okay, Mycie. I know you didn't mean anything by it." He turned a slightly rebellious glare on Greg. "Besides, you're right. He has been teasing me." Mycie gasped in shock as their Daddy's eyes narrowed. "I d-don't really think he meant it th-that way, though."

Greg took a step back from the bed and crossed his arms over his chest, frowning down at the two boys as they clutched at each other. "Explain."

Johnny blushed and stammered until he felt Mycie's hand on his leg, stroking gently. "Well, I - I'm new, aren't I? I th-think that maybe you were t-trying not to scare me, th-that maybe you thought it would be easier for me if it was just us boys... Right?"

Greg sighed deeply and let his arms drop as he stepped closer once again. He bent down to press a kiss to Johnny's temple. "Lovely - and clever, too. All of my boys are so very clever..."

"Yes, Daddy." John looked up at him hopefully as he once more ran his fingers through Greg's chest hair. "And I really do want to see you. T-to touch you. All of you." He let his fingers slide lower, until they were resting on the waistband of Greg's trousers. He swallowed hard, his gaze flickering over his naked torso. "I'm not scared, Daddy. I won't run away."

Greg hummed and rocked his hips forward a bit, chuckling darkly as Johnny's hand jerked away involuntarily. "Nervous, though."

John smiled shakily as Mycie began to nose behind his ear and down his neck. "M-maybe a little. Mostly excited. Please, Daddy."  
   
"All right, Johnny dear." Greg chuckled again as he took John's chin in his hand and tilted his face up to his. "I'd give you anything you want, you know... Daddy's such a sucker for those big blue eyes of yours." Greg held out his free hand, gesturing for Sherlock to join them. He caressed him briefly before turning his warm gaze on all of them in turn, focusing again on the boy in the middle, on Johnny. He laid one soft kiss on the right corner of his lips and then on the left, smiling as the boy shivered slightly. "Love you, lad."  
   
Johnny let out a surprised squeak, and his brothers tightened their individual holds on him. "Really, Daddy? Do you mean it?"  
   
Sherlock frowned mightily. "Daddy doesn't lie, Johnny."  
   
John looked to Mycroft, who nodded in agreement. "Not ever."  
   
"I absolutely mean it, my lovely boy. Now and forever."  
   
_"Guh."_ John's body shuddered delightfully before he went up on his knees and looped his arms around Greg's neck, pulling him down for a heated kiss. Greg hummed into his mouth, opening up for the boy's insistent tongue. Johnny gasped as his Daddy's cock twitched hard against his naked body and he wriggled, giggling a little as it once again jumped, striving for freedom. "Please, Daddy. Oh _please_..."  
   
"Yes. Oh, _yes_ , my darling boys..." He pulled free from Johnny's grasping arms and nodded at Sherlock curtly. "You want to help out, baby?" Lockie bit his lip as he glanced aside at Mycie, over Johnny's head. He nodded silently as Mycie winked at him. "Good. So get your big brother ready for me, okay? Quickly, but not hastily. Do you understand?" Sherlock nodded again, this time decisively as he began to turn aside. "Johnny can help if he'd like to." The boys started shifting on the mattress, Lockie snatching up a bottle of lube as Mycie went to his hands and knees. Greg casually wandered back to the other side of the bed, languidly working the buckle on his belt loose as he moved. "Make sure you leave enough room for me..."  
   
Johnny's head pivoted from the Holmes brothers to Greg and back again, obviously torn between watching his Daddy finally strip down, or helping to prepare Mycie. The eldest boy noticed and chuckled quietly, reaching out to touch his knee. "Time, Johnny. Don't worry about missing anything... We have so much time, and you'll be able to see it all."  
   
Lockie paused from where he was steadily working one finger in and out of Mycie's arse. "Come here, Johnny. Come see. Come touch. That's the best way to learn." He waved him over to his side frantically. "Come on! Honestly, Daddy's naked - like - _all_ the time." Johnny burst out into surprised giggles and Lockie grinned at him in delight, still holding out his free hand. With a little reassuring nod from Greg, John took it and allowed himself to be pulled closer. He winced slightly as he watched the youngest boy resume his finger-fucking, an odd sort of mixed delight and revulsion twisting his features as Mycie rolled his hips into his brother's hand. He tentatively reached out to trail a finger along Mycie's flank and down the back of his thigh, smiling slightly as the object of his examination moaned quietly. Seemingly emboldened, he cupped one firm buttock and gave it a healthy squeeze.  
   
Both brothers giggled, and Johnny froze momentarily, thinking that maybe they were laughing at him, but as Mycie shivered under his touch and Lockie turned those too-bright quicksilver eyes on him, he realised that they were just basking in the joy of playing together. Playing _with_ him, sharing their bodies and their delight openly, fully accepting him as another member of their odd little band. Johnny relaxed then, and allowed his hands to roam wherever they wished, combing through Mycie's soft red hair and down the luscious curve of his spine. He shifted a bit closer, humming quietly as he traced the constellations on Mycie's skin. "So many freckles..." Mycie stiffened slightly and turned a look full of trepidation on the smaller boy. "You're so pretty, Mycie."  
   
The eldest brother blinked in astonishment for long moments, until Sherlock carefully and deliberately twisted his wrist, steadily working in two fingers. "Th-thank you, Johnny." He bit his lower lip, his eyes fluttering closed as he pushed back into his baby brother's hand. "Oh God." Johnny giggled quietly, and Mycie opened wide-blown eyes and smiled at him. "I want you to feel me, Johnny. Go on, Lockie will show you how."  
   
Johnny ducked his head, staring down at his fingers as they tangled together nervously. "Are you sure?"  
   
"Absolutely positive, little brother."  
   
John's chest hitched twice before he was able to push out a quiet exclamation. _"Oh."_

Mycroft smiled broadly but gently at the small boy's shy blush. "Yes. Now I have a baby brother _and_ a little brother... I'm so lucky!" Johnny giggled and bent down to press a swift kiss to Mycie's cheek. The older boy swiftly shot out a hand and ran it up Johnny's side, long fingers wriggling madly. Johnny let out a startled squeal and then laughed until he was quite red in the face.

"Oh, that's rather promising..." Greg smiled down at them as Johnny flopped to the side, attempting to regain his breath. "Maybe we'll all have a tickle fight later, hm?" John's eyes sparkled with delight as the brothers made excited noises of agreement. His gaze travelled over Greg's body, and his broad smile turned down slightly when he noted that he still had his pants on.

He sighed exasperatedly, rolling his eyes in a decidedly Holmesian manner. _"Daddy..."_

"Hush, sweetheart. Lockie wants to show you something, yeah? Daddy's turn for show-and-tell will come after his, I promise." He gave Johnny an encouraging nod as he began to climb into the bed. "Go on now." He reached out to tweak the boy's bum as he crawled to Sherlock's side, chuckling at his low yelp. John looked at him over his shoulder, gifting him with a saucy wink that may not have been entirely in character. Greg just shook his head with a quiet laugh, settling down at Mycroft's side. He ran his fingers through his eldest boy's soft red hair, humming tunelessly.  
   
Mycie gasped and lifted his head, bright spots of colour high on his cheeks. "Daddy... I - _oh_." He bit his lower lip as John's hand joined Sherlock's, the smaller boy making an audible noise full of wonder and delight.  
  
Lockie giggled quietly as Johnny turned absolutely huge eyes on him. "It's so... So..." His voice petered out into silence as he slipped two fingers in and then a third in quick succession. Mycie grunted quietly as Johnny pushed in deep, wriggling his fingers with enthusiasm. "Oh, it feels so lovely and hot..."  
   
"And that's just on your fingers. Just imagine..." Sherlock snickered as John's eyes grew impossibly wider, and then he blushed fiercely, his eyes dropping bashfully. "I'll let you, Johnny. I'll let you do anything to me that you want." John's mouth dropped open and there was a sharp growl from the head of the bed. Both boys' heads snapped up and caught Greg staring, his eyes huge and dark, his lips pulled back from his teeth in a wicked grin. Lockie stammered uneasily. "A-as long as Daddy's okay with it..."  
   
"More than okay, baby. As long as I get to watch, of course." Mycie squealed quietly and wriggled his arse impatiently, as Johnny had gone utterly still at Lockie's offer. "I think that's enough. You two go wash." There was a mis-matched chorus of _'oh, but'_ and _'Daddy, no'_ and Greg shook his head in exasperation. "We won't start without you, silly boys. As long as you don't  _dawdle_." Quick as a flash, they both hopped off the bed and raced the couple of steps it took to get to the small toilet. From the sound of it, there was a brief scuffle to be the first at the sink, and Greg huffed quietly. "No shoving!" Mycie turned an amused expression on him as he shifted to his knees, groaning quietly. Greg smiled up at him from where he was lying prone, sliding one broad hand up his leg and then down and in between. He cupped Mycie's bollocks gently, humming low as the boy spread his legs a little further and moaned again, throwing his head back. "Oh, yes. My beautiful boy..."  
   
"Daddy..." Mycroft's voice trembled slightly as he reached out to run his fingers over Greg's forearm.  
   
"Yes, sweetheart. Come here. Lie down next to me for a bit, yeah?" Mycie accepted the invitation eagerly, stretching out at Greg's side and throwing one leg over him without hesitation. Greg grinned and turned to face him, pulling him in tight. He smoothed one rough hand down the long line of his spine and over his bum to his thigh, which he grasped firmly and pulled up even higher, until it was nestled securely over his hip. Mycie shuddered and groaned against his lips, his warm breath pushing out of him in short gasps. Greg hummed low and ran his hand back up, until it was squeezing one lovely buttock quite hard. Another groan, and the boy tucked into his arms and spread out over his body began to roll his hips in short frantic motions. Greg growled quietly, his voice low and rough. "I'm already not going to last very long, darling. If you want me to come inside your arse and not in my pants, you should probably knock that shit off."  
   
Mycie immediately stopped moving and tucked his face into Greg's neck, clutching at him tightly. "Sorry, Daddy. So so sorry... I just..."  
   
"I know, my love. Me too." The bed bounced gently as his other boys clambered back into bed, and Lockie held his hands out for inspection. After a moment, Johnny did the same, an expression of uncertainty on his face as his eyes flickered between his brothers and his Daddy. Greg smiled at the both of them and nodded. "Good job, boys. Now, I think I promised Johnny a little show-and-tell, in't that right?" The smaller boy nodded vigorously and both Lockie and Mycie giggled quietly. "Budge up a bit, sweetheart. We should let your brother get a bit closer, yeah?" Mycie made a small noise of disappointment, but after a reassuring squeeze from his Daddy and a swift kiss on the cheek, he acquiesced, scooting toward the head of the bed. Johnny immediately took his place at Greg's side, his slate-blue eyes roaming all over his body, but somehow seeming to skip right over the prominent bulge in his pants. Greg shook his head slightly. "Still nervous, love?"  
   
"M-maybe a b-bit." Lockie sighed quietly and shuffled over behind him, running his hand down John's left arm. He clasped his hand gently and brought it to hover over one of Greg's fine, strong thighs. With a reassuring murmur in Johnny's ear, Lockie directed his hand down, until it was delicately resting on Greg's almost-overly-warm skin. After a moment, when Johnny had started breathing properly again, his puppeteer used his hand to start to stroke, first down to Greg's knee, and then back up again. His movements were slow and deliberate, until Johnny took back control of his own limb and started caressing Greg on his own. Of course, he seemed fixated on nothing more than his legs, as he would barely come up to the bottom of his Daddy's boxers, the fabric scrunched up in the crease of thigh and groin. Greg chuckled quietly as Lockie sighed theatrically, and he once again took the smaller boy's hand and led it upward. Johnny made a small noise of dissent, his left hand trembling minutely. But Lockie just kissed his shoulder, bypassing their Daddy's crotch and instead placing Johnny's small hand on the soft curve of Greg's belly, just under his navel.  
   
Greg shivered as Lockie directed Johnny's hand once again, petting through the dark line of hair that ran from his bellybutton and disappeared under the waistband of his pants. Another soft kiss, and Lockie hummed as he placed the sharp point of his chin over Johnny's shoulder, his quicksilver eyes following the path of their entwined fingers. "It's okay, Johnny. There's nothing to be afraid of, brother mine." John gasped quietly and shuddered against Lockie's body, draped securely over his back. "You've touched Mycie's, and you've tasted mine. Daddy's is lovely, you'll see. Lovely to see and feel and taste... Oh, so lovely..." He looped his free arm around Johnny's waist, holding him close. "But if you don't want to, that's okay too. It's your choice." With that, he unwound his fingers, leaving Johnny's hand resting gently on his Daddy's stomach, which was quivering uncontrollably.  
   
Greg hummed and tried to rein in his twitching muscles, but of course that just left him feeling tense and uneasy. He forced himself to relax as the smaller boy resumed his stroking, his chest hitching as he lifted his hand and left just the very tips of his fingers in contact with Greg's skin. With just that maddeningly light touch, Johnny finally ran his fingers down, down over his Daddy's clothed prick, his eyes widening as it jumped futilely under his touch. Greg moaned and tilted his hips just a bit, his need to get off nearly strangling all sense of self-control. But instead of jerking away, as he had done so often, Johnny spread his hand wide and planted the flat of his palm over the stiff length, pressing down firmly. He gave it a good solid rub, and Greg squirmed under the tender assault.  
   
"Ah, _fuck_. Johnny love, please..."  
   
Johnny turned his head to give Lockie an evil little grin, and the youngest boy giggled with delight as the newest of the Lestrade boys ran just one finger inside the flap of Greg's boxers, his eyes fluttering as he hissed in a sharp breath. _"Hot."_  
   
Mycie moaned quietly, his knees drawn up to his chest as he took in the show. "Yes, Johnny. Daddy is so, so hot. And when he's inside - oh."  
   
"Feel me properly, little one. Best not to provoke Daddy." Greg lifted his head, the amusement in his face barely winning out over his desperate need. "I think you've exacted enough vengeance for my completely _unintentional_ teasing earlier, don't you?"

Johnny paled slightly even as the corners of his lips quirked upward in a mocking smile. "Yes, Daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brit-picked by the lovely Caz, aka NumberThirteen - thank you, dearie! :)


End file.
